Soramaru the girl of bad luck XD
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: que pasa cuando tu solo eres inocente pero la mala suerte y tener amigas locas? pues Soramaru le ocurrio un dia


Soramaru! –el grito se escucho por todo el lugar de oficinas y estudios de audio. Pile estaba persiguiendo a su amiga y compañera de sub-unidad por todo el lugar con un palo de golf- regresa aquí miedosa! Como es que te atreves a tocar a mi Suzu! TE MATARE!

Maldita loca aléjate de mí! –Sora había corrido con todas sus fuerzas por el edificio- porque tenían que grabar eso (*) –mientras corría por algunos vestidores encontró uno de los locker en los cuales se escondió encontrándose con la persona menos indicada en ese momento- Mimo-chan porque estás aquí?

-su amiga la hizo guardar silencio en el momento que escucharon la puerta de los vestidores abrirse y un sonido de arrastre se escuchara- Soramaru…donde estas~~~ -esta era igual a la escena cuando el asesino entra en búsqueda de sus presas- puedo oler tu miedo~~~

 _Tu novia está loca, haz algo con ella –_ Sora le hablaba muy bajo a Mimorin quien negaba asustada de que ella también fuera a morir en manos de la loca-

Soramaru~~ sal a jugar, quiero probar mi palo de golf en tu cuerpo… maldita manoseadora de novias! sal de una vez! –Lentamente podían escuchar como las puertas de los otros locker en ese lugar eran abiertas cada vez acercándose más a ellos-

 _Estamos fritas_ –Soramaru abrazo fuertemente a su amiga quien también en un intento porque les dolería menos los golpes de Pile quien antes de abrir en el que se encontraban alguien interrumpió, su salvadora fue Rippi quien entro y se acercó precisamente donde estaban las chicas pero al momento de abrirlo lo cerro de golpe llamando la atención de Pile quien aún no se había acercado a ese lugar-

Que es lo que sucede Rippi? –la chica intento disimular lo mejor que pudo su nerviosismo al ver a su compañera con el palo de golf-

Solo recordé que deje algo en mi locker y creo que se echó a perder así que iré por algunas cosas para limpiar… mm por cierto que haces con ese palo?

Solo quiero practicar golpes con la cabeza de Soramaru –la pobre Rippi estaba que salía corriendo pero si dejaba su locker a merced de la loca sabía que sufrirían bajas en el grupo-

-mientras en el pequeño espacio estaban Mimorin y Sora completamente aterradas de la mujer afuera- _no quiero morir… esto es tu culpa Mimo-chan_ -Sora estaba prácticamente ahorcando a su amiga quien apenas y podía hablar-

Que es ese ruido? Me estas ocultando algo querido angelito? –Pile había ignorado por completo a Rippi quien hizo lo mejor que pudo para cubrir a sus amigas, pero un pequeño chillido por parte de Suzuko sonó muy parecido al de una rata lo que hizo a Pile salir prácticamente como alma que lleva el diablo de aquel lugar- ya pueden salir –Rippi abría la puerta del locker en el cual encontró a Soramaru intentando estrangular a Suzuko con una de las bragas de Rippi quien se sonrojo hasta las orejas- dame eso Soramaru eso es mío

-entre tanto jaleo ninguna vio como al vestuario entraban Emitsun, Uchi y Kussun quienes se sorprendieron al ver como Rippi intentaba recuperar sus bragas y a Mimorin intentar huir de su amiga quien la tenía agarrada con las bragas por el cuello- emm esto es un nuevo estilo de bondage? -Kussun observaba como las tres forcejeaban por diferentes cosas –

Que le hacen a mi ángel pervertidas! –las tres mientras se reían sin intentar en ningún momento de ayudar a ninguna porque les parecía muy divertido ver a Soramaru intentan estrangular con poco éxito a Mimorin mientras que Rippi intentaba recuperar sus bragas. Todas se voltearon a mirar de dónde provino la voz-

Shika-chan –Rippi puso su carita de cachorro a la chica quien rápidamente se acercó a su "amiga" quien tomo a Sora y a Mimorin las cuales fueron arrojadas fuera del vestidor donde para su desgracia estaba Pile siendo acompañada por Nanjou quien al momento de verlas decidió salir corriendo por su vida y de paso llevarse a Kussun de aquel lugar ignorando por completo las miradas de confusión de algunas personas pero quienes al ver de dónde iba huyendo las siguieron tratando de salvarse ellos-

SUZUKO! TOKUI! –ambas voltearon como si en cámara lenta estuviese pasando. Aumentando aún más el miedo en ambas quienes sentían el aura oscura de Pile -ahora me explicaran… muy bien las cosas, y quiero que sea una excusa muy convincente

Amor, cosita bella… solo es un mal entendido…-ambas retrocedían a medida que veían a Pile avanzar junto a su inseparable palo de golf- el productor nos dijo que debíamos hacer fanservice! –Mimorin estaba siendo usada de escudo por Soramaru quien estaba asustada-

Si… si el señor productor nos dijo que lo hiciéramos –sora también apoyo a su amiga al final ninguna quería morir así que sacrificaran al tipo quien no tenía nada que ver pero aun así era reemplazable-

Así que él fue? –ambas se estremecieron al oír la voz de Pile aún más peligrosa que antes- ese pervertido… -ambas veían como Pile se alejaba arrastrando el palo y sus vidas se habían prolongado un poco más- crees que le haga algo muy malo?

Solo lo dejara incapacitado y sin poder tener descendencia –Mimorin se puso de pie y ayudo a su amiga a levantarse- creo que será mejor ir por ella

Que te mate a ti mientras intentas explicarle porque hicimos eso –Sora se sacudía un poco de polvo de su ropa- ademas la que dijo que hiciéramos eso fuiste tú o lo olvidaste? –Mimori solo palidecía mas al pensar que debía dar explicaciones, ese no era su estilo- adiós Mimo-chan fue bonito conocerte –la pobre de Mimori se tuvo que ir detrás de su novia quien se podía ver el camino de destrucción que dejo a su paso-

Pile-chan… ahora si estoy perdida –Suzuko pensaba mientras iba caminando que tendría que buscar un nuevo empleo de lo que fuese… mm quizás debería volver a trabajar con Mickey Mouse no sería tan mala idea-

-mientras tanto en la oficina del jefe de jefes un hombre estaba escondido detrás de una pequeña planta de interior quien al enterarse que venía la loca de novia de una de sus mejores cantantes y seiyuus sabía que esto se iba a poner malo por lo que se parapeto usando su mesa y varios otros objetos que hicieran bulto en la puerta para detener a la loca mujer- sé que estás ahí~~~ -la tétrica voz hizo al pobre hombre pensar si saldría vivo si saltaba de un cuarto piso-

Porque siempre me toca lidiar con locas… -murmuro el hombre quien estaba que se lanzaba cuando de repente escucho un poco de jaleo detrás de la puerta y pudo reconocer la voz de Mimori quien le hablaba cariñosamente a su novia-

Vamos cariño solo fue para un video ademas con Soramaru somos amigas y tú eres mi novia –la melosa voz de Mimori le sonó demasiado empalagosa incluso a las personas que estaban resguardadas en los cubículos cerca de la oficina del director-

Enserio solo me quieres a mí? –la voz de niña buena de Pile a algunos les daba escalofríos por el cambio tan brusco- entonces bésame ahora mismo! –Mimori estaba tan roja como un tomate se podría decir que incluso más que un tomate- no me quieres! Bakaaaaa

Ya bésala de una maldita vez! –se escuchó desde dentro de la oficina y de algunas personas que se encontraban cerca de ellas- consíganse un cuarto! –grito otro quien huyo luego de decirlo, después de todo no quería morir a manos de la maniaca de Eriko, así que Suzuko antes de que su amada novia pudiese acabar con la vida de su jefe prefirió hacer feliz a su novia a quien beso frente a todos los cuales les sacaban fotos y silbaban-

 **Mientras tanto…**

Así que por eso terminaste oculta dentro de un locker –Emitsun jugaba con el cabello de Soramaru quien solo suspiro en derrota- Pile-chan realmente de miedo cuando se trata de Mimorin, no crees U…chi? –la nombrada tenia cara de pocos amigos y miraba fijamente a Sora quien no lo había notado pero estaba inconscientemente provocando la ira de Uchi ya que Sora estaba abrazada a la cintura de su amiga Emitsun quien estaba sentada en una banca que estaba en el vestidor-

Nee Sora-chan –tanto Emitsun como Soramaru notaron el cambio en la dulce voz de Uchi a una del tipo yandere-

Corre como el viento Soramaru o te cargara la chingada! –todos ese día vieron como Sora huía de Uchi y de Shikaco porque al momento de huir de la primera tropezó y cayó encima de Rippi robándole un beso en la mejilla y quien ademas estaba con Shikaco la cual vio todo pero aun asi acabaría con su amiga-

Por qué a miiiiii! –fue lo último que se escuchó de la pobre Soramaru quien estuvo desaparecida una semana aproximadamente- porque tenía que trabajar con esta gente loca… -murmuraba Sora quien estaba en su casa dibujando algunos doujins sobre sus queridas amigas y los cuales serían vendidos en la próxima comiket- esto es oro muajajaja!

 **Fin…**

 **Perdonen la demora T.T espero no me maten pero no eh tenido tiempo y me han pasado muchas cosas malas por eso no eh actualizado nada de nada**

 ***(Hace referencia a un video de las milky donde Sora y Mimo están jugando golf y Sora se pone detrás de Mimorin en una posición bastante comprometedora)**


End file.
